


Orgy Porgy

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ???? - Freeform, M/M, Multi, PWP, Partial Mind Control, Pedophilia, Sensory Overload, Underage - Freeform, dub-con, hexsome?, i guess, pocket morty team, six???some??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: in which poor (lucky) rick has a six-some with his pocket mortys team (dub-con but he gives in real quick)based on my actual pocket mortys team xDD





	Orgy Porgy

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes it me
> 
> working on a continuation to 'Run' maybe some o y'all would like to see, just had to get this one outta my system ;u;
> 
> badly written porn ahead
> 
> title is from 'Brave New World' by Aldous Huxley, its a good book

One of Rick’s favorite things about Pocket Morties is that he and his team of Morties get portaled to a new dimension each time they step inside, and each time he gets to see his Morties’ eyes light up with wonder at the neon pink grass of one dimension and the glimmering crystals of another. He took some downtime after healing them to just hang out at one of those pretty places and take a break. They were resting in one dimension that was a lot like C-137. He figured that the kid was probably home-sick after battling so many aliens and surrounded by so many versions of himself and Rick all the time. Rick had also hoped to show his other Morties: Triple Denim, Cyclops, Butterfly, and Lawyer. 

His real Morty nestled himself into the crook of Rick’s arm while the others played together, chasing colorful butterflies and whatnot. Feeling rather relaxed lying down in the grassy field, Rick didn’t move away and indulged himself in the scenic surroundings.

Inexplicably, the Manipulator chips on his other Morties began to give off static-y noise, and Rick and Morty sat up. The others had suddenly gone still, standing in the field silently before the chips gave off a reboot noise and they came back to life. Lawyer Morty scratched his head with a look of confusion on his face before turning to Rick and walking towards him. The others were advancing too, Cyclops focusing intently on Rick with his one eye. Rick reached one hand into his pocket for a weapon, but Triple Denim had snuck up behind him and started tugging at his lab coat as if trying to take it off.

“Hey… whatcha doing there kid?” Rick muttered, moving away from the denim-clad boy’s reaching hands. The four Morties were upon him now, and his Morty looked on, just as confused as he was. It became apparent what their goal was as Triple Denim Morty, always the boldest out of the Morties Rick had collected, shoved his hands up Rick’s blue cotton shirt and pushed the garment up, revealing his torso. 

Oh.

The boy looked at Rick lustfully through his stupid shades and it seemed that nothing would stop him. He ran his hands over Rick’s pale pectorals before stopping at the older man’s nipples and pinching. Rick let out an embarrassing gasp and blushed intensely. Butterfly Morty had scooched close enough to Rick to suck on his neck. His small hot tongue ran along Rick’s jugular, feeling the blood pumping quickly there before nipping at his jaw up to his ear, where the boy bit with a tiny growl. Rick could feel his trousers tightening with arousal. Wait! Wait! This was wrong! Though they weren’t technically blood-related, these Morties were still his grandkids! 

Lawyer Morty seized Rick by his chin, kissing him forcefully, wrapping their tongues in a fucked-up dance. The carefully-combed hair of the boy was a mess and he panted heavily, face red. Rick couldn’t take this assault on his senses for much longer. He barely had time to breathe as he tried to keep up with the stamina of four adolescents seemingly caught in a trance. Butterfly Morty used his weird tongue to flick at one of his nipples while Triple Denim sucked on the other, leaving red bite marks around Rick’s areola. Cyclops Morty, the devilish deviant, took off Rick’s shoes and was sucking on his toes. Rick was really beginning to love it now and his straining boner could be clearly seen through the prominent tent of his trousers.

A sudden realization made Rick’s stomach sink. He looked over with panic at his real Morty, his actual grandson. He must think Rick’s so creepy, a sexual predator, never talk to him again because of how huge of a pervert he has revealed himself to be. The boy was trying to tug down his yellow shirt over the bulge in his tight jeans and trying to be discreet about it, his whole face flushed red at the sight of his grandfather being ravished against whatever little of his will there was.

“M-Morty! Y-y-y-you have to help me! Help!” Rick asked, not sure if the raggedness in his voice was from arousal or fear. The boy moved slowly towards Rick, straddled his hips and began grinding their crotches together, letting out cute little whimpers with each thrust. What. The. Fuck. Morty pulled down his skinny jeans now and reached a hand into his underwear to stroke himself as he kneeled and began to mouth at Rick’s cock. The boy asked for permission with his eyes and Rick could only nod eagerly as animalistic lust took over. Everything disappeared as Rick felt Morty’s mouth over his shaft, hot and eager and clumsy, just like Morty.

The boy bobbed up and down faster and faster, teeth occasionally scraping against his dick and Morty moaning deliciously. Rick came with a shudder into his grandson’s mouth, feeling dizzy as the Morties essentially assaulted his senses. Five of them… it was too much for Rick’s poor heart.

“Wubba lubba dub… dub…” He cried weakly to the heavens, exhausted by the tireless Morties who seem to have been brainwashed and the moral ambiguity of it all. Birdperson swooped down from the sky and Rick wheezed out a feeble “thanks” as his alien friend yanked away the Morties attached to him, minus his original Morty. The boy latched onto Rick’s torso and the older man resigned to carrying Morty like a koala bear back to the Citadel. More couriers swooped out of the sky to take his other Morties back.

“The Citadel’s deepest apologies, Rick. It seems that the Manipulator Chips system has been affected by a virus and your Morties were wired to think they were in an intensely sexual relationship with you. The Council of Ricks are doing their best to find and persecute this perpetrator, but I would still like to offer my condolences. It must not have been a very pleasurable experience.” Birdperson spoke with a practiced tone. At that, Rick and Morty began hysterically laughing, eliciting a most confused face from their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this trash lmao, you can comment how trash it is <33


End file.
